Akademia Samezuka na obozie PL 18
by Iwatobi Mairu Chan
Summary: Podczas obozu pływackiego Rin chce spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam z Nitorim.


Nitori leżał na gorącym piasku mieniącym się w ostatnich promieniach słońca. Przez przymrużone powieki obserwował jak Rin po raz kolejny przepływa odległość między jednymi bojami a drugimi. Całą prawą stronę plaży porastały gęste krzaki, a w oddali po lewej rozciągało się pole namiotowe. Tam członkowie klubów pływackich Iwatobi i Samezuka przygotowywali się właśnie do wspólnego ogniska.  
Od dawna już nie czuł się tak szczęśliwy. Zamknął oczy i cieszył się ostatnimi chwilami ciepłego, sierpniowego popołudnia.  
-Ughhhh! -lodowate krople spady na niego z nieba. Otworzył oczy. Ociekająca wodą sylwetka przesłaniała mu słońce.

-Jak tam,leniuchu? –spytał Rin. Nitori uśmiechnął się szeroko –Sempai…Chlapiesz. Jesteś strasznie zimny!  
Rin gwałtownie zniżył się i praktycznie uwalił swoim ciałem na chłopaku –To mnie rozgrzej! –rechotał.  
-Sempai! Sempai, wszyscy zobaczą!

Rin cofnął się na bezpieczną odległość i z zawadiackim uśmiechem wymruczał:

-Gorąco tu. Mam ochotę na loda. –Nitori wyciągnął rękę po portfel, ale Rin był szybszy. Złapał go za nadgarstek i szepnął:

–Nie takiego..

Nitori speszył się lekko ale dumnie wstał, otrzepał kąpielówki z piasku i rozejrzał się niby od niechcenia. Wszyscy byli zajęci próbą rozpalenia ogniska, nikt nawet nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

-No to chodźmy –powiedział niepewnie i skierował się pomiędzy zarośla. Przeszli dobry kawałek, żeby mieć pewność , że Rei i Nagisa nie wpadną na nich szukając dodatkowych gałęzi na opał, aż w końcu doszli do jakiejś dzikiej plaży. Rin usiadł na przewróconym konarze, a Nitori posłusznie przed nim klęknął.

-Hej, nie tak szybko – zaśmiał się Rin. Przyciągnął do siebie buźkę młodszego kolegi i delikatnie ucałował. Nitori uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia. Sempai nigdy dotąd się nie zachowywał się tak..troskliwie. Kiedy skończyli się całować Rin uśmiechnął się i odgarnął Nitoriemu niesforny kosmyk z twarzy.

-Uroczy jesteś, wiesz? – Chłopak poczuł że się rumieni –Tak słodki, że ma się ochotę zjeść cię w całości.

Kouchai spojrzał na kolegę, a on w odpowiedzi radośnie błysnął zębami, zniżył się do niego i zsunął mu kąpielówki.  
-O nie –myślał Nitori –czy on zamierza…? Ha..Ahhhh! – jęknął kiedy poczuł gorący język swojego ukochanego muskający szybko sam czubeczek a następnie dokładnie go okrążający. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Rozejrzał się w popłochu, ale byli tutaj tylko we dwóch. Wziął głęboki wdech i zacisnął pięści na wilgotnym piasku. Rin nie przestawał. Drażnił go w ten sposób, rzucając mu co chwila wyzywające spojrzenie. Robił to wszystko, ale wciąż nie przechodził dalej. Nitori był już na skraju wytrzymałości. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Takiego zniecierpliwienia, takiej agresji. Rin wiedział dokładnie co należy robić, żeby druga osoba zaczęła błagać o więcej.

-Sempai, proszę! –wysyczał –weź go w końcu całego! -Rin zaśmiał się władczo. –Prosisz? Zabawne..

Pochylił się znowu i z drwiącym uśmieszkiem wrócił do swojego zadania. Ssał i lizał jedynie końcówkę nie robiąc nic więcej. Nitori zagryzł wargi i próbował powstrzymać się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale w końcu nie wytrzymał. Złapał Rina mocno za włosy i wepchnął się siłą w jego mokre usta. Usłyszał jak ten się dławi, ale w dalszym ciągu perfekcyjnie panował nad zębami. Prawdziwy profesjonalista.

Po chwili takiej zabawy, jeszcze długo przed końcem, Rin wyswobodził się z uścisku i wyprostował. Spojrzał wprost na Nitoriego i teatralnym gestem otarł ślinę z ust. Chłopiec szybko odwrócił wzrok. Było mu głupio, że w taki sposób stracił nad sobą panowanie i pozwolił sobie na coś tak złego.

-Spokojnie kociaku -wymruczał mu do ucha sempai- Ja CHCIAŁEM cię takim zobaczyć. Kouchai otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

-Nooo, dzieciaku! Uśmiechnij się! -Roześmiał się Rin- złapał kolegę za podbródek i skierował jego twarz na siebie –więcej odwagi!

Jego uśmiech był zaraźliwy.  
Przyglądał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę a potem złożył na jego małych usteczkach ciepły pocałunek. Nitori skrzywił się. Na języku sempaia poczuł siebie. Drgnął i zaczął się delikatnie cofać ale Rin podążał za nim i w końcu obaj leżeli na piasku całując się i dotykając.

Nitori wiedział, że teraz kolej, żeby się odwdzięczył. Przesunął dłonią wzdłuż umięśnionej klatki piersiowej Rina. Zarumienił się lekko dotykając twardych mięśni, ale niżej czekało na niego coś równie twardego. Zawahał się chwilę na wysokości kąpielówek. Powoli przesuwał ręką wzdłuż ich linii –raz nad ubraniem raz pod. W końcu zanurzył rozpostartą dłoń pod mokry materiał i złapał za „sprzęt". Rin odchylił głowę i wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Nitori patrzył, jak unosi się klatka piersiowa, a jabłko Adama przesuwa, gdy Rin przełyka ślinę. Zaczął poruszać ręką w górę i w dół. Najpierw powoli, potem stopniowo szybciej. Widział jak chłopak zaczyna głębiej oddychać i łapie go za włosy. Próbował ściągnąć go w dół, ale Nitori siłą cofnął się jeszcze na chwilę do jego twarzy i wymusił od niego jeden, agresywny pocałunek. Dopiero wtedy opuścił się niżej. Zaczął gładzić gorące podbrzusze swojego sempaia, a już po chwili zjeżdżał po nim swoim językiem. Próbował drażnić się z Rinem tak, jak on robił to wcześniej z nim, ale chłopak był zbyt zniecierpliwiony i bezceremonialnie wepchnął mu się do rozgrzanej buzi.

- O tak.. Właśnie tak… -Mruknął przeciągle Rin- kochasz to robić, co?  
-Haa…Ah…Nhh.. –Wybełkotał Nitori

Na twarzy Rina pojawił się władczy grymas –Mama cię nie uczyła, żeby nie mówić z pełną buzią? –Zaśmiał się i pchnął jeszcze głębiej. Nitori jęknął. Rin wiedział, że przesadził, więc wycofał się od razu i spojrzał na chłopaka. Kouchai pocierał obolałe gardło.

-Za mocno..? –spytał niepewnie Rin.

-Wystarczająco mocno –powiedział cicho chłopak –Ale nie na tą dziurkę. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Rin nie poznawał swojego kouchaia. Nitori wstał i wypiął się oparty o drzewo. Rin wciąż był rozpalony, więc nie namyślał się długo. Podszedł do chłopaka i szybkim ruchem opuścił jego kąpielówki w dół. Mocnym chwytem złapał go za pośladek.  
-Tylko nie zapomnij nawilżyć, sempai…  
-Nosz kurna.. –pomyślał Rin. –Skąd tu wziąć coś na poślizg?

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na wypięty tyłek kolegi i nie zastanawiał się dłużej. Dał mu mocnego klapsa, a potem schylił się. Kiedy tylko na pośladku zaczął pojawiać się czerwony ślad po uderzeniu Rin zaczął namiętnie całować to miejsce.

-Sempai, co ty ro..? Nhh..! –jęczał Nitori, ale Rin nie przestawał lizać. Stopniowo przesuwał się coraz bliżej środka. W końcu zanurkował jeszcze trochę niżej i zaczął muskać jądra koniuszkiem języka. Chłopak mruczał tak rozkosznie, ale Rin jednak nie miał ochoty przenosić się z językiem wyżej.

-Trudno. –Pomyślał i po prostu wgryzł się w jędrny pośladek. Nie panował nad swoją siłą i już po chwili pojawił się cieniutki czerwony strumyczek. Rin zlizał go dokładnie i possał jeszcze chwilę świeżą rankę aby upewnić się, że nic nie zostało. Wyprostował się i sięgnął ręką do twarzy kolegi. Przyłożył mu dłoń do ust aż wargi Nitoriego się rozchyliły. Rin wsunął palce do środka i pozwolił mu trochę possać.

-Więcej śliny! –mruknął i po chwili wyjął dłoń z jego gorących usteczek.

–Jeszcze więcej! –Nitori niepewnie napluł na dłoń chłopaka. –ok. To powinno wystarczyć.. –pomyślał Rin po czym powoli, palec po paluszku wsunął się między ciasne pośladki chłopaka.

Weszły trzy.  
-Ładnie… -pomyślał Rin. Lepiej niż na pierwszym roku. Musiałem go przez ten czas nieźle rozciągnąć. –Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie. Nitori jęknął. –Okej, pora brać się do roboty –uśmiechnął się Rin.

Wyjął palce z ciepłej dziurki a potem sięgnął do własnych kąpielówek. Wyjął swój twardy sprzęt, dla pewności napluł także na niego i przyłożył do ciepłej dziurki kolegi.

-Gotowy? –spytał

-Uhmm….

Zaczął napierać. Na początku pojawił się pewien opór, ale już po chwili poczuł otaczające go ze wszystkich stron ciepło. Wysunął się lekko i już po chwili zaczął rytmicznie ruszać biodrami.

Nitori chwycił się mocniej pnia drzewa. Jęknął cicho i już po chwili zaczął oswajać się z narzuconym przez Rina rytmem. Patrzył się wprost przed siebie. I kiedy był już zupełnie rozluźniony dostrzegł coś pomiędzy krzakami. Na początku tego nie dostrzegł bo wszystko było zbyt intensywne, ale teraz, kiedy już się oswoił był pewien tego co widzi. Za gęstą zasłoną roślin, w pewnej odległości przed nimi znajdowała się jeszcze jedna para.

Mikoshiba i…tak.. to Kou.

Ona leżała na ziemi, a on ujeżdżał ją, jednocześnie zatykając jej usta. Nitori otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Mikoshiba uśmiechnął się dumnie i…mrugnął do niego!

-Zaraz… czyli on wiedział.. Wiedział, że my tu jesteśmy? –myślał gorączkowo Nitori, a wtedy Mikoshiba zrobił coś więcej. Obrócił Kou tyłem, tak, żeby nic nie widziała i –wciąż nie przestając się w niej poruszać- delikatnie wskazał na niczego nieświadomego Rina. Następnie zaczął masować się w okolicach serca i szczerzyć zęby w szerokim uśmiechu.  
Nitoriemu odebrało mowę. Jak można być aż tak nikczemnym?!

W tym momencie poczuł że rytm pchnięć się zmienił i chwilę później Rin doszedł. Nitori odwrócił się w jego stronę. Zobaczył usatysfakcjonowanego sempaia strzepującego z siebie resztki białej mazi i poprawiającego kąpielówki. Kiedy zauważył na sobie wzrok Nitoriego uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy i już miał go z radości pocałować kiedy nagle ciszę przeszyły głośne, damskie jęki. Rin w pierwszej chwili wyglądał na radośnie zaskoczonego, ale już po chwili rozpoznał do kogo należy ten głos. Zanim Nitori zdążył zareagować jego sempai przebiegł przez krzaki i zobaczył to, co nieuniknione.

Kou, która właśnie skończyła się wić teraz wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Mikoshiba natomiast się śmiał. Ten idiota patrzył się na Rina i najzwyczajniej w świecie się śmiał. Powoli wysunął się z Kou, zerknął w jakim jest stanie, a potem patrząc Rinowi prosto w oczy powiedział:

-Hej, Rin-chan. Chcesz oblizać?

Wszyscy patrzyli teraz na Rina. Zawstydzona Kou, pewny siebie Mikoshiba, a nawet Nitori, który już zdążył do nich podejść. Każdy patrzył co zrobi kapitan drużyny. On natomiast podszedł do Mikoshiby bardzo blisko i wziął porządny zamach. Kou i Nitori odwrócili wzrok. Mikoshiba zasisnął zęby ale się nie ugiął, a Rin.. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na chłopaka, a potem westchnął i opuścił dłoń.

-Wiesz co? Nawet bym chciał. Ale wystarczyło o to zwyczajnie poprosić. –pomógł Kou wstać i zebrać ubrania, a potem odeszli bez słowa.

Nitori spojrzał na Mikoshibę szukając jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień, ale usłyszał tylko jedno.

-Ej, sempai! Coś białego ci z dziurki wycieka.


End file.
